


bad boy good boy

by eternallygay



Series: #stanhoneypup (honeypup one shots) [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BTOB - Freeform, Boyfriends, Forgive Me, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Honeypup, JooHyuk, M/M, Performance, SO GAY, bad girl good girl, i don't write pre smut or smut often, im a nun, minheon, monsta x - Freeform, pre smut, stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallygay/pseuds/eternallygay
Summary: in which minhyuk just looks so good in those pants and jooheon can't wait to take them off him.





	bad boy good boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's sammi again!  
> this entire one shot is based off of the stage minhyuk did with bambam youngjae and minhyuk! here's the link to the video of the performance  
> >https://youtu.be/cQnG7zfpCes  
> enjoy!

Minhyuk pulls his fingers through his hair for the millionth time, nervousness coursing through his body as he observes his three friends and dance-mates chatting, seemingly unaffected by the upcoming stage. BamBam is bent over, tying his shoe, and laughing at something that Minhyuk, from BTOB, had stated. Youngjae is grinning, hands in his pockets as they await the call that will tell them it’s time to perform.

The Monsta X moodmaker is as frightened as ever, as the thought of going on stage to sing a large solo of another group’s song, and all without his members by his side, is enough to make him jumpy. He knows that he has the choreography memorized, he knows that the words are burned into his brain probably for forever, and that the boys that he’s working with are all wonderful, talented people, but none of these facts are able to calm him down. Instead, they make him more terrified; with all of that put together, it's up to him to not mess up. If he does, it will all be his fault, and he’s not sure he could take that.

“Minhyuk hyung,” BamBam’s voice catches his attention and he looks up, spotting the concern in his friend’s eyes. “Are you alright?” All he’s able to do is nod, for if he tries to speak he’s afraid it’ll come out in a jumble of nonsense. It seems to satisfy the three other performers, though, as they continue their conversation as if nothing had even happened.

There’s still ten minutes until the stage when fingers brush against Minhyuk’s side and he almost jumps out of his skin. His breathing calms when he realizes it had only been his boyfriend, and he looks up in sweet relief at Jooheon’s familiar, beautiful face. The shaky attitude that had taken over resides a little already as he peers into his warm eyes, and he offers a small smile in greeting. “You’re going to do great,” he murmurs, the hand on his waist a little tighter now, and somehow Minhyuk believes him. “God, you’re so tense, hyung. Calm down, okay? You are so talented and you know this like the back of your hand. It will be perfect.”

“Thank you,” Minhyuk responds in a small voice, arms finding their way around the younger’s neck in order to pull him into a hug. Jooheon gratefully accepts the movement, gripping the older’s torso and holding him tight. He presses a soft kiss to his clothed shoulder as Minhyuk mumbles, “I love you.”

“And I love you more,” the younger replies easily, pulling away just far enough so that he’s able to look his boyfriend in the eyes. He adjusts the headband resting amongst Minhyuk’s perfect hair, then allows his hand to rest on the nape of his neck.

“We’re going on in five,” Youngjae announces from across the room, sending a friendly smile at the couple before making his way toward the side of the stage.

Minhyuk returns the smile before locking eyes with his boyfriend once again, a wave of panic replacing the sense of security that Jooheon had brought him. “Hey, look, you’re going to do wonderful. Okay, baby? It’s gonna be great, and I’m going to be watching from the next room over. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay,” Minhyuk nods, and though the words had settled his stomach somewhat, he still looks apprehensive and insecure about performing next to people he truly looks up to.

“And hey,” Jooheon begins then, a thought seeming to reappear in his mind as he recognizes Minhyuk’s insecurity, and a mischievous glint flashes across his eyes. “You know you look really hot, right? Those pants look really fucking good on you.” The compliment brings a rosy glow to his cheeks, and Minhyuk draws his bottom lip into his mouth. Jooheon grins, leaning closer to whisper, almost silently, “I can’t wait to take them off of you tonight.”

The words hang in the air for a moment before Minhyuk exclaims, “Jooheon-ah!” and whacks his chest playfully. Though despite the light atmosphere, his words, added to his body so close and his face so angelic and his lips so pink, create a twisting in Minhyuk’s stomach that only the younger can cause. “Shut up. I have to go now, but I’ll see you after.”

“I wasn’t kidding, you know,” Jooheon is grinning, face lit up, and he pecks Minhyuk quickly on the lips before releasing him and motioning for him to go stand with the three other performers by the edge of the stage. As Minhyuk turns to leave, a smile on his face and his heartbeat racing for more reasons than one, Jooheon slaps his ass, calling after him, “Go get ‘em, baby.”

Minhyuk’s face is almost as red as a tomato when he joins the others.

+

The performance doesn’t seem so scary anymore.

Minhyuk had been freaking out over the stage for days prior to the actual event, but now that he’s actually there in the moment, standing in front of a large, loud crowd who shouts for them, he feels relaxed. He’s not sure whether that’s due to his previous confrontation with Jooheon, his extensive practicing, or the familiarity of performing, but he doesn’t exactly care. What matters is that he is confident in the dance, in the group, and most importantly, himself. He is no longer stressing over messing up. Instead, he is focused on getting everything right.

BamBam begins the performance, and suddenly every thought in Minhyuk’s mind has disappeared. The only thing he permits himself to pay attention to is what he’d been going over and over for weeks, and he allows his body to move to the music. Soon enough, it’s his solo that opens the song, and he goes over it without flaw. And just like that, he’s effortlessly enjoying himself, everything in the moment filling him with complete euphoria.

He feels his body move in perfect timing with the others and with the music, he hears people screaming at the top of their lungs, he senses the excited rush in the air around him, and he never wants this feeling to stop. And he remembers briefly how wonderfully lucky he is to have this as a career, beaming from ear-to-ear and eye sparkling as he mentally thanks his fans.

Eventually, though, the lyrics come to an end, as well as the notes in the background and the entire dance. They’re all in their final poses as the audience roars, and then enters all other thoughts into Minhyuk’s mind. He’s proud of himself for doing so well, for not messing up, and he’s proud of BamBam, Minhyuk, and Youngjae. He feels as if they did amazing as a team, and apparently the crowd agrees as they get louder when the four boys join in the middle of the stage. Minhyuk feels quite sad that it’s over, but he doesn’t let that get to him as they exit stage.

Once they reach the large, open changeroom that they had been getting ready in earlier, and have a few seconds to sit and breathe, a side door opens and their groups begin to file in. A mob of people surrounds them, and Minhyuk greets Yugyeom, who is the first one to appear next to him. Their conversation is short, however, and the Got7 member is off to greet others. Minhyuk is suddenly introduced into a conversation with Changsub, Kihyun, Jaebum, and Mark, though he’s mostly only listening to their exchange when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. It’s Jooheon, who gives him a lopsided smile before asking, “Do you have a moment?”

Minhyuk peers at the group, who all offer friendly smiles and shrugs, and then he looks back to his boyfriend. All he has to do is nod before Jooheon is grabbing his wrist gently and leading him to the bathroom. He pulls them both inside, and as soon as the door is locked behind them, the older is pressed up against the cool metal of it, Jooheon’s hands on both sides of Minhyuk’s head and face hovering so close he can feel his warm breath as he mumbles, “Well fuck, that was sexy.”

Minhyuk can’t help but grin. “Oh, yeah?”

“Mhm,” the younger sings in affirmation, nose brushing against Minhyuk’s. “Very.”

Minhyuk smirks slightly, raising his eyebrows, but he doesn't have a chance to say anything else as Jooheon closes the gap with a hungry kiss. The older is immediately compliant, parting his lips with ease, raising his hands to tangle in the curly mess of hair on Jooheon’s head. Their mouths move together, messy, warm, purposeful, and Jooheon drops his arms from the wall, grabbing Minhyuk’s waist instead and curling his fingers around it to pull him even closer. Then he seems to change his mind, deciding in the spur of the moment to lift him onto the sink counter. Minhyuk moves so that Jooheon can stand in between his legs, which he does, leaning forward and deepening the kiss with his hand now cradling his boyfriend’s face.

A knock on the door startles them apart, and a cough comes before Hyunwoo’s words, “We’re going to leave in a few minutes for dinner.”

Minhyuk clears his throat awkwardly, calling out only once his voice is stable enough. “Um, okay. Be right out.”

Footsteps signal his departure, and Minhyuk flashes an amused smile at his boyfriend, who, sighing, pulls him into a hug and doesn’t particularly want to let go. The older leaves a few soft, short kisses against Jooheon’s jaw, but soon he’s sucking on the skin down to his collarbone, more invested in this than he should be at this exact moment when they have to leave for dinner. He’s then moving the shirt on the younger’s shoulder down, and smiling against his skin when Jooheon tilts his head to allow more access and hums in content satisfaction. He removes himself from his boyfriend’s chest, attaching their lips again instead, and it gets so heated so fast that Jooheon is reaching for Minhyuk’s waistband and beginning to undo his pants.

“Mm,” Minhyuk shakes his head, grabbing hold of the younger’s hands to stop him, and he hops down from the counter in a swift motion. “Not now. We have to go.”

“Baby,” Jooheon whines, lips forming a pout and pupils extremely dilated as he observes the older button his pants again. “Come on, we have some time.”

Minhyuk allows his swollen lips to pull into a tiny smirk, and his eyes twinkle as he unlocks the door and pulls it open. His voice is promising as well as teasing when he murmurs, “Later.”

The two boys rejoin the crowd, most of their friends not even realizing they had been gone. The only difference is their now-messy hair, slightly disheveled clothes, and bright red lips. Thankfully, they don’t think anyone notices.

+

The entire dinner seems to be torture for the couple. At least, it is for Jooheon, as the older would never let on if he agreed. Instead, he resorts to being a goddamn tease, soft touches and breathy whispers making the younger wild.

It starts in the car while the group separates to make their way to the restaurant; Jooheon and Minhyuk sit side-by-side, and Minhyuk subtly manages to snake his foot between his boyfriend’s, pressing them closer together in a way that no one knows that it’s happening. He pulls away a few minutes later, crossing his legs and staring ahead with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Jooheon thinks that will be the end of the funny business, but he assumes wrong; when they enter the restaurant, Minhyuk manages to reach out and caress Jooheon’s waist as they make their way to their table.

Jooheon can't help but whisper, “Baby, you’re driving me fucking crazy.”

“Oh, yeah?” Minhyuk’s eyes are twinkling as he ‘accidentally’ bumps into him, his front grinding against Jooheon’s behind. “You’re gonna have to prove it.”

The words and contact shoots tingles through the younger's body, making him shove his hands in his pockets and attempt to think about something else so that he doesn't end up pressing Minhyuk against the wall and fucking him right there. Minhyuk only beams in amusement, hands folding in front of him as they are seated.

A break is granted to the younger as they begin eating; it’s only when they’re on dessert that Jooheon feels the hand on his leg, dangerously close to his crotch. He almost jumps at the sudden, surprising contact, but he almost instantly understands, and when he peers over at his boyfriend, Minhyuk is conversing with Peniel and Ilhoon as if everything is fine and normal. It’s not. Jooheon refrains from doing anything at all, settling as the older begins to draw small shapes on the inside of his thigh mindlessly. It’s only when Minhyuk’s hand moves higher that his leg jolts up, almost hitting the table in the process. He doesn’t chance a glance at  
at Minhyuk as he begins palming him through his jeans, a knowing smirk on his face. Jooheon bites his lip, keeping his gaze on the plate in front of him and doing his very best to not moan out loud.

And then, after what feels like fucking years but is really only a few more minutes, they’re headed back to the dorms. Jooheon has to hold his hands in front of him to cover the little issue he has going on in his pants, face burning bright red as Minhyuk’s eyes focus on the boner and then flicker to his face in suggestion.

The ride back seems to take even longer than the dinner. Jooheon is forced to sit painfully through almost ten stoplights, though he’s lucky enough that Minhyuk is seated behind him, so there’s no more teasing that would be going on. Before they get back to their room, of course.

In which, Jooheon can barely wait for. God, he’d had a difficult enough time watching his boyfriend performing on stage, looking to flawless and sexy and wonderful, but after the whole washroom situation, it’d only gotten harder. Quite literally.

So the second that Jooheon follows his boyfriend into their shared bedroom and locks the door, his fingers find the loops on Minhyuk’s waistband and tugs the older towards him so that they’re pressed against each other.

“Now, what do you think you’re doing?” Minhyuk hums, voice raspy and low, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. He doesn't bother pulling away, though, instead taking his time to run his hands up Jooheon’s arms, over his shoulders, and down his chest.

“You’re such a fucking tease, you know that?” Jooheon can’t be bothered to keep the lust out of his voice.

“Is that so?” Minhyuk, a seductive smile tugging at his mouth, let's his lips just barely graze the surface of his boyfriend’s neck, and then, without warning, grinds up against him. It’s not for long, but long enough for Jooheon’s entire body to fill with a burning fire.

“Oh my god,” the younger pulls on the loops of his waistband again, desperate to be closer, for more body contact, but those stupid fucking sexy pants are in the way and he can't wait to get them off of him. “Minhyuk, you’ve got to stop with this teasing shit.”

The older’s eyes glow and he tilts his head so that his lips are hovering over his ear. “Make me.”

Jooheon’s actions halt, for two seconds at most, until he growls, “Gladly.” And then he kisses him, hard, lips moving in sync. The younger nibbles on Minhyuk’s bottom lip, basically begging for entrance, and now that the teasing is over, his boyfriend grants access and presses their tongues together. It’s escalated quickly, heated, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, and they stumble into a dresser. Jooheon detaches their mouths, unbuttoning Minhyuk’s shirt and throwing it off of him in a fluid motion before tossing it onto the floor carelessly and reattaching their lips.

Jooheon, with all the skin now available to him, spreads his hands flat out against him, feeling all over, tracing his fingers over and across his stomach and hips. He doesn’t feel as if that’s enough, though, and switches to using his lips, biting and sucking down his chest, nipples, and stomach, hovering over his hips and licking along his waistband in a painstakingly leisure manner. A low noise arises from the bottom of Minhyuk’s throat and he grips his boyfriends face, pulling him back up to eye level and pressing their lips against each other again, just as passionate, just as intense, mouths and bodies ablaze at every touch.

“Jump,” Jooheon breathes, and Minhyuk complies easily, hopping up to wrap his legs around the younger's waist. Jooheon slips his hands under his boyfriends legs, gripping his thighs to hold him up and heading for the bed.

Jooheon gently places the older onto the soft mattress, parting their mouths in order to tug his own t-shirt over his head before climbing over top of him. His eyes are full of a mixture of desire and love in one, and he tilts his head slightly before peering down at the pants hugging his boyfriend’s figure tightly. Minhyuk laughs breathily in amusement, understanding the craving that Jooheon had had the entire night and nodding in confirmation once Jooheon looks at him for permission.

The younger’s eyes darken in longing as he reaches for the buttons on the pants, popping them open tortuously slow. He fiddles with the zipper purposely, fingers moving in an enticing way to undo it. Minhyuk releases an involuntary sigh when Jooheon’s hands move over his crotch as he begins to tug the pants down and off. The younger feels himself grinning mischievously, realizing that his boyfriend had been teasing him all day but now, it’s his turn. So he takes his sweet, sweet time with removing the fabric, letting his fingers graze over the soft skin. He can feel the older shiver underneath his touch, and he can't help but beam at the affect he has.

Minhyuk rises up to rest on his arms so that he can look down at Jooheon, who gives up on taking the pants off slowly, dragging them off the rest of the way and tossing them so they add to the pile of forgotten garments on the ground. This leaves the older in only his boxer briefs, and he sucks in a breath when Jooheon grabs onto his thighs, one hand on each, separating them and zeroing in on them to bite them. He moves up his inner thigh, lifting the leg of the fabric and licking up just far enough to cause a slight shudder.

“Jooheon,” Minhyuk chokes out, throat dry.

“Hm,” the younger purrs, fingers digging into the skin at his boyfriend’s hips as he begins to remove the boxer briefs with his teeth. When they’re off and he’s left at his most vulnerable, Jooheon looks up and flashes him an innocent smile. “You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?”

Minhyuk thinks that he’s looking at an angel with sparkling eyes and pink lips quirked up slightly. “Shut up and kiss me,” he murmurs with a small giggle, his eyes focusing on Jooheon’s unkempt curls that fall over his forehead in a messy fashion, and he can't help but reach out and wind his fingers into it, pulling his face closer in order to mesh their lips together. Their tongues collide, and Jooheon positions himself so that he is straddling his boyfriend, pressing them together, and then he’s losing his pants and underwear as well so that they’re both left completely naked, flush against each other. And then Minhyuk unintentionally murmurs, “Oh my god, fuck me,” voice low and full of lust, head moving to rest on his boyfriend’s chest.

Jooheon can't help but chuckle, a grin finding its way to his features. “Well, if you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write smut or pre smut ever so please forgive me if this was horrible and thank you for reading !


End file.
